Try Passing Me
by Katsura018
Summary: Continuation of Try Shooting... Kise wants to see that face of pure adorable look of happiness again !


Try Passing Me

* * *

"Kurokochiii! Today I'll be the one practicing with you!" Kise announced with all the glee he could say it with. Kuroko sighted lowly, wasn't he the instructor for this newbie why is the rookie the one teaching him? He makes a sullen look of 'Must I really do this?' as he turned his head to the rest of the generation of miracles behind him. Murasakibara uncaringly chewed some chips next to Akashi who had a face of 'Just let him do it so he can shut up'.

After Kise had found out about Kuroko's late practice and that he was the rumored ghost he had the idiotic mind to complain to Akashi and the other team members about it, eventually being given what he wanted, to teach Kuroko personally without the others joining. Alone time was what Kise really wanted but... he turned his eyes from his instructor to the group in front of him and glared with furrowed eyebrows, the once receiving it glared back and the blond flinches. Aomine and Midorima were there as well, watching intently on what kind of training the rookie will be giving Kuroko and whether he might actually make some progress and help kuroko get better, something the two of them weren't able to do, not like they expected Kise was capable though, they just really didn't like the idea of leaving the two together, who knows what Kise might end up doing.

So they glared back the minute Kise looked at them. Kise reverted his eyes back to the blue haired teen as he tried to put the feeling of glaring eyes at the back of his mind. "Then, first off Kurokochii! Let me teach you how to shoot!" Kise proudly said, confident he'd actually be able to make Kuroko smile like how Midorima did it. "Okay..." kuroko reluctantly agreed and held the ball close. Gripping the ball and slightly dropping his knees to jump and shoot, he jumps and pushes his arms to stretch releasing the ball and throwing it toward the hoop. All eyes were on the ball as it went up and headed for the hoop. Hitting the edge of the ring, the ball bounces back down for Kise to catch it. "Well, that's to be expected" Kise said making Kuroko pout inside. "...one more time!"

After more than 30 shots, none went in. Kuroko kept sighting at every 'one more' scream coming out of Kise's mouth, he was suppose to be teaching him, right? Not become some sort of cheerleader only for moral support. Aomine and the others had gone bored; Murasakibara leaving ahead, claiming he didn't have any more snacks while Midorima and Akashi had started their 4rth game of shogi, where Midorima had not won once.

Aomine yawned; he was now lying on one of the bleachers watching his shadow sweat and looks completely tired with the annoying rookie. He didn't appear that tired when they practiced. After the 40th failed shot, Aomine finally stands up and approaches the two. "That's enough! You're not teaching Tetsu anything!" He scolded, Kise whined and Kuroko finally looked a bit relieved, was it over? "Try something else to teach him, we can leave the shooting to Midorima." He suggested, Kise's eyes lighted up and immediately as if a light bulb above his head was turned on he said "like teach him how to copy?" Kuroko sighted a dark gloomy atmosphere appearing around him while Aomine had a dumb look on him as he stared at the blond. Akashi turned his attention to the three for a minute to look at Kuroko and smiled, that as a command of 'just go with it', kuroko stared in frustration at the captain until Akashi returned to his shogi game with Midorima.

"Okay Kurokochii! Just do what I do!" Kise enthusiastically ordered, oh he was an awesome teacher indeed. He ran fast and at full speed to suddenly stop and turn before jumping and making a dunk. As the ball bounced up he caught it with his hands and turned his head to the other teen cheering "see! Easy right? You try!" his cheer unfortunately or deserving to be ignored as Kuroko was now on his way out of the gym. "Wait wait! Kurokochii?!" Kise whined, dropping the ball and rushing toward his oh so lucky student. Kuroko turned to face the blond before Kise could grab his shoulder and said "Kise-kun, I think you can teach me something else, one on one."

* * *

To the challenge, Midorima and Akashi had finished their game and had their full attention on the two players at the court. Aomine returned to lying on the bleachers, sideways as he also watched the two. Kuroko had the ball and Kise was the one blocking him from the hoop. Kise eyes were shinning then he noticed Midorima and remembered the look on Kuroko's face when he was able to shoot... _maybe kurokochii would also be happy if_...

Kuroko dribbled the ball and moved his body to the left, blocked by Kise. Kuroko tried again, this time to the right, followed by his opponent. He went right again and Kise went left, Kuroko passes through the right of Kise and tried for a lay up... failing. "Uwaaaah! KUROKOCHII passed me! Amazing!" Kise cheered. He looked at the dumb faces he received from the others but ignored them and stared at kuroko's back... patiently waiting the very happy reaction. Kuroko turned around and... had a look of pity for the player. "Kise-kun... can I go home now?"

* * *

Author: I suppose it can be a sequel to try shooting neh? Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed, please review!


End file.
